


The Waiting Game

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Lonashipping Valentine's Day Fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Posting up these fics has been LONG overdue, Valentine's Day, and gladion and moon are hopeless adults, lonashipping, mahinashipping, meddling friends and family galore, once again sun gets thrown around as the brother/bff, set up date, snowlillyshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr in Feb 2017.Eventually everyone in Alola got tired of waiting for Gladion and Moon to get together, so it was time they took matters into their own hands.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is aged up. Gladion is 27, everyone else is 26.

Gladion was at a point in his life where everything around him was  **perfect.**

His family was back in order thanks to Sun, the reigning Alolan Champion, who helped save his mother from the Ultrabeasts.

Lillie was now a researcher at Aether studying the connection between Z-moves and friendship after her 2 years in Kanto. She had a highly referenced research paper that increased the funding for the Aether Foundation for many years to come.

Hau spent several years being a new Captain on Melemele until a year ago when his grandfather decided to dedicate his time fully to the Elite 4. Hau became the Kahuna and person new Trial goers would receive their starters from. The boy even had the nerve to propose to Lillie around the same time after years of dating.

And Gladion?

Well, he ran Aether for the past several years in complete prosperity. The foundation was the leading conservation site for Pokemon around the world,  it was the epitome of Pokemon non-profits, it constantly was being awarded for its great humanitarian feats and research, and they were also the prime advocates for the No Unlawful Experiments on Pokemon movement.  So you see everything for and around Gladion was perfect…

_“When are you getting a girlfriend?”_

**Except that.**

Gladion looks up from his paperwork and stares at his younger sister through a glare. She’s holding a magazine and looks incredibly frustrated.  

“What’s with the face?” he mumbles as he puts down his pen.

“It’s your favorite time of year.” She gently throws the magazine onto Gladion’s desk and crosses her arms.

Gladion grabs the magazine.

“Of course” he says through gritted teeth. In front of him was Alola Magazine, which usually wouldn’t be top the siblings’ reading list, except for the fact that every February for the past few years a certain someone has been featured on the cover.

Sexiest and Most Eligible Bachelor in Alola for the 4th year in a row Aether President: Gladion 

Gladion sighs as he flips through the pages.  “How do they even get all these photos? And these ridiculous testimonials?” he asks to his dismay as his eyes scan the article.

“ _Gladion truly knows how to make the girls and boys swoon with his charms and mysterious aura._ ” He scoffs and pushes the magazine towards the trash bin.

“You’re friends with my fiancee and Sun.” Lillie replies as she looks down at clipboard in her arms. She has a lot to do today, but yet she is here bickering with her brother.

“Remind me to disown Hau as my future brother-in-law and Sun as my friend.” Gladion mutters as he picks up his pen and tries to go back to work.

“Brother.” Lillie glares at him.

“Hmm?” Gladion doesn’t bother to look up, trying to focus on the documents in front of him.

“I’m serious.”

“About what?” Gladion looks up towards his sister who was pouting. He grabs the mug near his hand and takes a sip.

“You getting a girlfriend.”

Bad timing.

He chokes on his drink and starts coughing. “Why are you being so dang persistent?” he coughs out.

“ **FOUR YEARS GLADION! _IN A ROW!_**  It gets slightly embarrassing when we get flocks of new visitors not even here for the foundation, they’re just here to gawk over you!”

Gladion pushes back his bangs.  “We’ll hire more staff to get rid of that problem.”

Lillie lets out a sigh. “It would be nice to see you happy, Gladion.”

“Who says I’m not happy?” Gladion says with crossed arms and a scowl present on his face. He wasn’t helping himself sell his case.

“Everyone!”

Gladion was uninterested in continuing the topic any further until Lillie spoke a certain name.

“The only time you seem content is when you’re with Moon!”

* * *

Moon, or better known as Sun’s younger sister, was the late fifth addition to their little friend group.

Back when the lot of them were still in their late teens and Sun just won the Alola League he got video phone call on his Dex from someone back in Kanto. Gladion remembered the moment exactly because it was during the festival when Sun excused himself to go to Mahalo Trail in order to talk to the mystery person in private. He, Lillie, and Hau followed because of course the latter was worried. “He’ll be fine.” Gladion muttered only to be dragged along.

When the three of them got to the scene Gladion was going to approach the boy head on until Hau and Lillie dragged him behind a bush. “Why are we eavesdropping?” Gladion snarled only to be hushed by Hau and Lillie as they watched Sun pace back and forth as they eavesdropped on his side of the conversation.

_“Sorry, I didn’t tell you”_

_“Thanks…”_

_“WHAT? You can’t do that! Moon, please”_

_“But Hoenn? Why not Johto?”_

_“It’s across the ocean, Moon!!”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“Mhm.”_

_“Okay, yeah Alola is also across the ocean..”_

When Gladion looked away he noticed that Hau and Lillie both stepped out from behind the bush and were already calling out Sun’s name.

“Sun!”

“Are you okay?”

Gladion slowly walked up to the three of them.

“Moon, hold on.” Sun looks away from his Pokedex and waves to the three.

Hau leans in, looks at the screen, and nudges Sun suggestively with his elbow. “Kantonian Girlfriend?”

“EWWW” could be heard from the other side of Sun’s screen while Sun cringed at Hau’s suggestion. “NOO. This is my twin sister, Moon.”

Sun asked Rotom to float a little farther so everyone could fit on the screen. 

Gladion noted that Sun’s sister looked eerily identical to the boy. But he also remembered that she had a smile that just pulled everyone, including himself, in.

Hau embarrassedly said hi, Lillie sweetly greeted her, and Gladion, drawn in or not, was a little less inclined to be nice to someone over video chat, so he just waved.

They got to learn a little about her that evening specifically how after their parents divorce their mom took Sun to Alola and she stayed behind in Kanto with their dad so she could take on the gym and league challenge there. From here she claimed it was unfair for him to be a Champion before her and she vowed to take on more championships than him.

After that day from time to time the five of them would video chat Lillie, who was now in Kanto, and Moon, from wherever she was.

While Sun enjoyed staying in one spot, Moon was always moving and eventually on a visit back home Moon actually met Lillie in person. Somehow, Lillie convinced Moon to visit Alola, which Moon agreed she would do once Lillie returned with her mother.

Two years later Lillie and Lusamine were on their way back and Moon arrived to Alola with 6 Regional Championships under her belt and a bunch of suitcases. She was here to stay.

It was then that Gladion actually laid eyes on the girl and felt the full effects of her strong gravitational pull.

Her smile. Her laugh. Her energy. It all made him melt and  **he hated it.**

But regardless of feelings Gladion was forever indebted to her because Moon did something in her first months in Alola that Gladion would have never expected anyone to do.

_Moon found their dad._

Everyone knew that Moon explored a lot and one day she said she was taking her usual PC Pokemon out on a small adventure to Poke Pelago when she recalled hearing that Lillie and Gladion’s dad was named Mohn.

That same evening Moon brought someone back with her and for the first time in years Gladion’s family was reunited. It wasn’t a perfect reunion by far. Memories were forgotten, ties had been severed, and a lot of work had to be put in, but his mother was finally smiling again. It was a step in the right direction.

Gladion remembered offering her the world as a form of thanks only to have Moon sweetly look at him and say  _“your smile is enough.”_

Since then the two of them were  _friends._

**_Just friends…_ **

and coworkers because Moon was now the head coordinator of the Pokemon Rehabilitation and Reintroduction department at Aether.

* * *

“What are you getting at?” Gladion asks harshly.

“All I’m saying is Moon isn’t going to stay single forever, Gladion.” Lillie shrugs before walking away, her heels clicking on the marble floor as she approaches the door and turns the handle.

“I just want you to remember the last time Moon dated someone you almost hurt him with Silvally!”

“That’s cause Ilima broke her heart!” Gladion yells before Lillie closes the door shut.

Gladion slumps in his chair and turns his head to look at the calendar on his desk.  _February 13th._

Sure, he had something planned, but now he just had to make it happen.

* * *

As Lillie walks away a smirk forms on her angelic face. She dials a number on her Pokedex.

_“Hey, I think Edgelord took the bait.”_

_“Perfect, cause I’m approaching the Celestial Object in 3, 2, 1. Bye!”_

“Hey Moon!” Hau waves energetically to his friend as he hangs up the dex and puts it in his pocket.

Moon looks up from the Stufful she was examining. “Oh, hey Hau! What brings you to Aether?”

“Nothing much, probably going to visit Lillie.” Hau shrugs.

Moon’s face scrunches up. “You do know the research labs are downstairs, right? You’re on the highest floor right now…”

Hau nervously laughs and scratches the back of his head. “What? I can’t visit my best friend while I’m here?”

Moon shrugs dismissing Hau’s weird behavior. “I guess it’s convenient two of your besties and your fiancee work here then huh?”

Hau nods his head aggressively. “YUP. TOTALLY.”

Moon smiles at Stufful who was now trying to climb up her leg. “Now now, your leg is still hurt” she says towards the Pokemon before picking him up.

“Are you visiting Gladion while you’re at it?”

“Ah he’s always busy when I visit though.”

“Really? He always has time when I go up. Hmm, wonder what you did wrong.” Moon evilly smirks towards Hau. Gladion and Hau were always on eggshells with each other since the proposal. Protective older brother syndrome must be a hassle to deal with.

A glimmer appears in Hau’s eyes. “Speaking of Gladion…”

“Hmm? What about him?” Moon was focusing on Stufful’s face.

“Did you hear he’s Alola’s most eligible bachelor again?”

Moon jumps a little at the revelation, squishing Stufful just a little too tightly in the process.

“StUF” yelped the Pokemon.

“Eep. I’m so sorry!” she places the Pokemon down letting it waddle away into the grass.

“Why is that important?” Moon whispers through gritted teeth as she places her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to hide her flaring face.

Hau grins. “Cause people will be coming through here tomorrow trying to woo the President”

“I–” Moon hesitates when her Dex begins to ring.

“Sorry, Hau let me get this.”

“This is Moon speaking.”

“Oh!” A smile forms on Moon’s face. Hau looks at her curiously.

“Yeah I’m on the conservation floor, uh huh, okay. See you soon.”

“Who was—”

“Gladion’s coming up.”

“OKAY, BYE MOON!” and like that Hau was gone.

* * *

_“Champion, be ready for a phone call from the Edgelord regarding the Celestial Object in about ten minutes”_

_“Hau…why are you using those code names, they’re really obvious…”_

_“At least Lillie played along…”_

_“Fine, Malasada. Champion out.”_

* * *

Moon stared at the empty space that Hau was standing in when she feels something poke her leg. She looks down and Stufful is trying to climb again.

“Well then cutie you just want to play don’t you?” she leans down to pick the Pokemon up again.

“I’m sorry for squishing you earlier, but let’s finish your examination.” Moon starts walking down one of the bridges when she sees Gladion coming in her direction.

She lowkey walks faster towards him.

“Gladion!” Moon calls out.

“Stuff!”

Gladion lets the corners of his lips rise as he smiles while walking towards her.

“Moon. Stufful.”  

“So what’s up?”  Moon tilts her head. Stufful copies her.

Gladion’s eyes widen ever so slightly at the cute display of curiosity in front of him. He puts a hand over his face and looks away to clear his throat.

“What are you up to right now?” Gladion for a second met Moon’s gaze, but he looked away quickly. He internally berated himself for being 27 years old and nervous around his childhood friend.

“Well, I’m about to finish this little guy’s examination, make an estimation on when to take him back to Akala, then I need to go check on Raichu, and Oricorio and… wait do you just want the to-do list? I can just write it down” Moon replied.

Gladion shakes his head. “What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow…oh! Tomorrow is the day we reintroduce the Luvdisc back into the ocean” Moon says excitedly.

“Luvdisc?”

“You know for President you sure don’t know everything that goes on in your company, huh?” Moon laughs.

Gladion glares at Moon. “I just make sure everything runs smoothly.”

“Mhmm, sure.” Moon smirks. “Well, a month ago you” she steps closer and pokes him the chest with her free hand “suggested that the recuperating Luvdisc we have be released on Valentine’s Day.”

Gladion stares down at Moon and she looks up. “I thought you were trying to show the world you’re actually a big softie” she smiles.

Gladion let’s out a chuckle. If there was anything he knew about Moon he knew that Hoenn was her favorite region. He also knew the legends behind Luvdisc and he couldn’t help but to try his luck.

“Sure, let’s go with that. Are you busy afterwards?”

“No!” Moon replies quickly before cringing at her own excitement.

“Do you maybe want to do something?” Gladion reaches out to pet the Stufful in Moon’s arms before looking at her eyes.

“Like a… _date_?” Moon’s eyes were hopeful and Gladion knew in that moment that for years he has been and currently was incredibly in love with this girl.

“Yeah, like a date.”

* * *

“3, 2, 1” Sun counted while staring at his Dex while on his Champion chair. Lillie and Hau were sitting around him.

_Ring-ring._

_“Hello this is Sun speaking”_

_“Wow you two even answer the phone similarly…”_

_“How can I help you today, Mr. President?”_  Sun smirks from the other side of the line as he puts the phone on speaker.

 _“I–”_  A pause.  _“I kinda asked your sister out…”_

“ _WOW. Am I talking to the right Gladion here? The very same Gladion who for years denied having any feelings towards my sister? The Gladion who we all would catch staring at Moon during every single hangout? The Gladion who—”_

_“Alright, alright I get it. It took a while.”_

“ _It took you years. My poor baby sister waiting endlessly and dating jerks all cause you wouldn’t fess up.”_

Lillie and Hau roll their eyes. Sun was always the overdramatic one.

Gladion lets out a sigh.

“ _So what do you need from me, Gladion?_ ”

“ _I need to borrow your Champion room tomorrow”_

_“Done. We’ll be cleared by tomorrow afternoon.”_

_“We?”_

_“Bye!”_

* * *

Gladion showed up to the Luvdisc release the next morning to Moon’s surprise, but to his shock he ended up falling into the water ungracefully just a couple minutes into the visit. It made for a good laugh though and Gladion got to actually see one aspect of the company that he usually didn’t get to experience.

The Luvdisc were undoubtedly adorable, but they were also incredibly pushy towards Gladion and Moon and while Moon played it off as their silly nature Gladion had to spend a lot of time trying to hide his blush.

Following the Luvdisc event they went their separate ways to get ready for their date and Gladion was freaking out so much he showed up to their meeting spot at the bottom of Mt. Lanakila an hour early.

“Do you remember when the both of us stood right here and you told me we weren’t friends?”

Gladion turned around and saw Moon standing there with a smug expression on her face.

“Arceus…”

“I went home with Sun that evening and literally was screaming about how it wasn’t possible to not be friends when we’ve known each other for 2 whole years.”

“I was a bit of a—”

“An edgelord?” Moon laughs as she approaches Gladion.

“I wasn’t  _that_ edgy.” Gladion mutters back.

“Yeah and I wasn’t born in Kan–”

Gladion smirks at the girl as he reaches down to grab her hand. She stops mid-sentence and looks down at their hands as he leads her to the elevator up the mountain. Moon felt the heat rise to her face and her heart want to come out of her chest.

When they got to the top Moon jumped off the elevator and started dragging Gladion behind her.

“I knew you would be excited, but don’t rip my arm off!”

“But you know I’ve never been up here!” Moon exclaimed.

Everyone knew that Moon could beat her brother with her eyes closed if she really wanted to, but she never took on the Alola Challenge no matter how many times she was asked to.

Because of this Gladion knew that the best place to take Moon for a date would be the very spot in Alola she never has been able to see.

Moon lets go of Gladion’s hand when they step inside as she runs to the edge of the room. Completely amazed by the sight of Alola she doesn’t even realize Gladion stepping up to her side a few moments later. Gladion didn’t mind though, he just wanted to see Moon as happy as could be and he got that wish when he watched her take in the view.

“Gladion”

“Hmm?” He turns to face her.

“Thank you” Moon says quietly as she turns to give him a hug.

Gladion returns the gesture and places his head on top of hers. They stand in the embrace for a while.

“I have a question.”

“Yes, Moon?”

“You know that I have feelings for you, right?” she mumbles.

Gladion could feel Moon clenching his shirt as if she was nervous.

“I had a feeling.”

Moon looks up, furrows her brow, and pouts at him. “Why did you never say anything?”

Gladion takes a hand and puts a finger on her forehead, forcing her to relax her face.

“Cause it took me a while to admit that I have had feelings for you for a long time.”

Moon’s face lit up with the reveal. “So does that mean…”

Gladion chuckles as he lets his hand come down to frame her cheek. “Yes, Moon. I love you”

Moon looks at Gladion with big eyes until she finally speaks up. “So the Luvdisc?”

“Planned.”

“This location?”

“Planned?”

“The date in general?”

“With a little push…”

“From Hau?” Moon asked

“No, from Lillie” Gladion raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t tell me….”

“They set this up to happen somehow didn’t they…”

“Well, I guess someone had to get tired of waiting” Moon said with an eyeroll before Gladion leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

“Do you think they’re together yet?” Sun asks while sitting at Aether Foundation.

“ **They better be.** ” Lillie and Hau said in frustrated unison

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW. POSTING UP MY OLD WORK MAKES ME REALIZE HOW MUCH BETTER MY WRITING HAS ACTUALLY GOTTEN. SO BLESS.
> 
> Come talk to me at pkmntrashcan.tumblr.com


End file.
